


Take Care

by Roucarnage



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, POV First Person, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucarnage/pseuds/Roucarnage
Summary: During their partnership, Sasori took care of Deidara and after her death, he's having a hard time without her. Zetsu notices this, and decides she'll take care of him now.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> So...I haven't written smut in years. Not since I started Wasteland back in 2014-2015? I've had an itching to do it again though, so what's a better way then with my original OTP? Yes. I used to ship Zet/Dei and was the only writer that did on FF.net. I'm hella rusty with writing it though so apologies if this is a bit rough. After one or two stories, I should be good. Also, if you haven't read my profile, I like genderbend and that includes smut. So, if it's two males characters, one is going to be bent. I don't write yaoi anymore, sorry.

Welp, here we go again, I thought to myself as I was woken by the intimate aching in my groin. What was this, the second or third time this night? I don’t know, I hadn’t kept count. With a deep sigh, I straightened up, kicking off my blankets and swinging my legs over the side of the bed to once again undertake the walk of shame to the bathroom for yet another masturbation session. It surprised me I hadn’t yanked my dick off with how much I was jerking it lately. As I did this, there was an overdramatized groan from my bedmate as Zetsu buried herself deeper in the bedspread. I wasn’t the only one being kept up by my teenager hormones, but she should be used to this by now considering it’s been like this for the entirety of our three-month partnership, which was how long since Sasori died.

I’d say the thing I longed for again with Sasori was our “healthy” sexual relationship, and by “healthy”, I meant fucking every day, upwards to twice a day, at times three. Sasori had the stamina and sex drive of a stallion that disgraced my male teenager hormones and often at the end of the day, I’d be too exhausted to continue, and she’d just fuck me into blissful unconsciousness. I could understand now why having relationships with a cougar was every teenage boy’s wet dream. But, now Sasori was dead and I was back to getting myself off with my hands like a sad, pathetic virgin. It didn’t help I was paired with the only other female of the organization (besides Konan), one in which I could not fuck and had no interest in fucking. Just my luck.

Well, that night, I ended up getting up at least five times and had a grand total of zero hours of sleep. Worse yet, the next morning we had a mission, so I was dead on my feet, shambling behind Zetsu like the undead after human flesh. By the darkness underneath her human eye, she obviously hadn’t slept too well either, obviously because of me, but like every night I did this to her, she didn’t let her own fatigue get the best of her as she kept up a brisk pace down the dirt path as I struggled to keep up. Eventually, Zetsu realized the distance developing between us and fell back so I was lumbering directly behind her, decreasing her pace dramatically but it was better than us getting separated if something were to happen.

After a bit, of her two tones, the quieter one spoke up. “Deidara-san, may I ask you a question?” She asked, interrupting the hush which typically existed undisturbed between us.

“Hmm?” I grunted, yawning for the millionth time that hour.

“Sasori used to take care of you, didn’t she?”

“Sure.” I answered, being too exhausted to think too much into the question and presumed she meant take care as in medical terms or whatever other context my lethargic brain made up.

Zetsu nodded. “I understand now.” She whispered thoughtfully to herself.

The standard operating procedure silence returned between us and I didn’t think much more on her question as I focused all the five-percent of my energy not to pass out and/or get myself killed on this mission. Easier said than done.

I don’t know how but some way, somehow, I was alive at the end of the day; tired and banged up, but alive. We rented a hotel room to spend the night halfway back to the Akatsuki base and I practically passed out the moment my head hit the pillow. I managed to get in a few peaceful hours of sleep too, until my slumber was once again disturbed by the suffocating tightness of my pants.

Grumbling, I glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and its glowing, red numbers read midnight. At least I had a few hours of sleep this time, I thought sarcastically as I dug my palms into my dark eye sockets. Zetsu was sleeping beside me, huddled in the blanket she had cocooned herself in. She must’ve gone to sleep sometime during the night, or right after I did. I don’t know. Whenever she did, hopefully she had a few hours in too because now neither of us would be sleeping. I sat up and pushed off the covers to march myself to the bathroom for privacy but before I could get up, a hand grabbed onto my wrist, preventing me. Frowning, I glimpsed down to discover the colourless white hand belonged to Zetsu. She had herself propped on her elbow and was half-asleep as she wavered and the eyelid of her human eye drooped.

“…I’ll take care of it.” She muttered sleepily, squinting at me and her topaz orbs glowered eerily in the darkness.

My frown deepened as I genuinely had no idea what she was talking about. “I’m just going to the bathroom, hn.” I explained, thought left the reason itself for my pending multiple bathroom breaks dubious. Zetsu was a smart girl so I knew that she knew exactly why I spent my nights going in and out of the restroom.

She shook her head. “No, I’ll take care of it.” She echoed herself.

“What are you—wait, what are you doing, hn!?” I yelped when she suddenly climbing into my lap and placed her hands on my shoulders, using her weight to push me down onto my back. For a person so petite, she was extraordinarily strong as she kept me pinned on the mattress.

She straightened up on me, brushing her fingers through her emerald, shaved hair. **“I told you, I’m taking care of it.”** Her masculine voice grumbled. 

Her indefinite answer did little to ease my confusion. “Taking care of what, hn?” I rasped, having a bit of difficulty breathing with her seated on my abdomen like I was a chair.

She stared at me, golden ores glistening in the moonlight filtering in through the window. “You.”

Before I could even think of any other questions to ask, like, the biggest one: why; Zetsu was crawling down and leant back on her haunches betwixt my legs. Her hand went for my groin and she squeezed the obvious bugle in my jeans, causing me to inhale sharply through my nose. She massaged it, boring her palm into it and I swallowed down a groan. I wanted to push her away because it was Zetsu and never in my most desperate of wet dreams (including one where I had sex with Konan whom I perceived as my mother figure) had I imagined being in this situation with her. Neither did I want to be. Though, right now, I was borderline blue balling and if she wanted to “take care” of it as she said, then who was I to say no?

During her rubbing, her finger hooked onto my zipper and dragged it down with the downward stroke of her hand, freeing my erection that was being strangled inside my pants. She poked her fingers inside my boxers and I nearly leapt on my skin when she rubbed the sensitive head of my dick. As her thumb massaged it, it smeared the precum beading at the tip and I bit into my hand to muffle my groaning though it obvious the effect it was having on me as my leg twitched. After a while of the delicious torture, she pulled it through the opening on my underwear and wrapped her hand around it, stroking every inch. It was done with such a painful slowness though that I bucked my hips into her hand to get it to go faster. Instead, she squeezed the leaking head again and I gave up in trying to mute my moaning as I belted out an embarrassingly loud one. She must’ve liked that because she did it over and over with each sluggish stroke upwards and it didn’t take long for my voice to crack with each strangled gasp and moan as I twisted and turned on the bed. It wasn’t that she was doing anything new or particularly good, I was just insanely sensitive at the moment so everything she was doing felt better than it should have. However, not five seconds after making this conclusion, what she did next gave me a heart attack.

My eyes had shrewd themselves shut at one point and I wasn’t watching what she was doing (not that I exactly wanted to watch Zetsu giving me a handjob) so I didn’t notice what she was up to until I felt something pleasantly warm and wet sliding over my manhood. I stole a glimpse at her just in time to witness her swallowing it down— _swallowing it_. It had to be the most petrifying (and hottest) thing to ever happen to me; because, well, my cock was now in the equivalent of a garage disposal, but also because, I had never experienced a blowjob. Whenever I asked Sasori for one, she’d just huff and say, “that’s why you’ve got two extra mouths for, innit?”. Yet, she would insist on me eating her out. I wasn’t complaining at the time, but it wasn’t exactly fair. Though, now thinking back on it, our entire relationship was the definition of one-sided as everything was on her terms. Sex? Whenever she wanted it. Positions? Whichever she wanted (typically cowgirl). I didn’t much say in anything if I did at all.

Thankfully, Zetsu was cautious of her canines and had them shielded by her lips. She deepthroated me, pressing the tip to the back on her throat, impressively not gagging in the process, while her tongue circled the base. Instantly, my hands flew out, grasping what little hair she had, groaning as my back bowed. It was the greatest thing ever; her mouth was so hot and wet. Then she started bobbing her head while sucking and I had to bite down onto my tongue so I didn’t scream. A few seconds into this and I felt like could explode into her hot little mouth at any given time, but I fought against it with every ounce of my self-discipline. Fuck me was she making it hard though. Especially once she started handling my balls that were heavy from how gruelingly full they were and every second without release made the tension inside them increase until it felt like they were on the edge of bursting. I was past blue-balling and straight black-balling. After another excruciating minute of the best (and only) blowjob ever, I pushed her head down so I could blow my load down her throat.

Unfortunately, Zetsu didn’t give me the chance because just milliseconds before my climax, she suddenly pulled my cock out from between her lips with a moist popping that bounced off the walls of the quiet room, leaving it throbbing madly and the head flushed a crimson colour from the denied orgasm; and it hurt—a lot. I wanted to yell at her for doing that and cram myself back into her sinful mouth. I wasn’t mad at her exactly, just sexually frustrated she had just cockblocked me like that. Whatever the emotion was that my hormones were making me experience went as soon as it came when she sheathed my pulsing hard-on in her hand, and I figured she wanted to finish me off with that instead. I would’ve much preferred going out with a blowjob, but at this point, I was in so much pain and so desperate, I’d take anything to cum. Well, I was wrong in thinking it was going to be as innocent as a handjob—dead wrong.

She pushed herself onto her knees over me and with her other hand, drew her panties to the side; the damp noise it made was like she peeled the aluminum off a pudding cup. I understood why that was when something wet dripped down my cock. She was _soaked_ , literally dripping wet. So, apparently, I wasn’t the only one getting off on what was happening. I always had the hint that Zetsu was asexual (or a lesbian) given how uninterested she was in the fact she had a male partner now or any of the other Akatsuki males, but obviously, I was wrong, and I wasn’t even mad. Ok, perhaps a little mad but that was because she could’ve offered to “take care” of me sooner.

The cannibal pressed her wetness against me and uttered a harsh gasp, the first sound she made all night. She was such a quiet and soft-spoken person (at least half of her was) that hearing her like this, it was strangely…hot. I was interested to see if I could get more out of her, so I jerked up, angling it that the head of my manhood brushed her clit. It was successful as she belted out a louder gasp, and I smirked. I could get into hearing her like this.

After doing it a few more times, each gifting me with more satisfying gasps and one or two hushed moans, she laid her hand on my pelvis, weighing it down and putting an end to my teasing. Her honey-glazed orbs glared at me through the darkness and I replied with a devilish grin. Well, I wasn’t smiling for long because she took position then with little hesitation, sank herself down onto my erection, taking it in inch by inch. It felt like I was kicked in the chest and a mixture of a dry groan and gasp wheezed out of my suffocating lungs. Fuck— _fuck._ Here I was thinking nothing could get better than her mouth when Zetsu herself was a million times better—she was a million times better than Sasori was; she was hot— _so fucking hot—_ and tight— _so fucking tight._ It felt like her pussy was trying to strangle my dick. Oh, Zetsu was a virgin, that much was obvious. It took everything inside me not to cum immediately.

“Oh, _Deidara._ ” She whimpered, neglecting the ‘san’ prefix, and planted her hands on my chest as she hunched over me. As she leant into the moonlight, I spied a blush dusted on the white side of her face and a lustful haze in her eyes. 

I slithered my hands inside her underwear and gave her backside a squeeze while also pushing her down so I was the deepest I could be inside her. She must’ve taken this as a signal to start moving because she hoisted herself up until just the tip remained inside her, then brought herself back down, creating a lazy pace that I was thankful for because any faster and I wouldn’t be lasting long. I groaned, head pressed back into the pillows while Zetsu had her head tossed back and was whimpering with each gasping breath. I dug my fingers into her ass as I bucked up into her, earning a deep moan and she met my thrusting with her own, creating a hard and increasing fast rhythm. She was so drenched I could hear myself going in and out of her and it had to be the sexiest thing I ever heard (Sasori was never wet enough to make noises like this). During one point, I must’ve struck something inside her because the woman suddenly jerked up, letting out a yell and shaking. Oh, did I find _it?_ A shit-eating grin found its place on my face as I tried to replicate what I had done on accident but this time on purpose with better than expected results because she wasn’t moaning anymore as much as screaming. I must’ve found that legendary ‘G-Spot’ I heard so much about. I never found it on Sasori, but she might’ve not had one.

 _“Oh Deidara!”_ Zetsu yelled out, nails cleaving bleeding lines into my chest while also being sprinkled by the drool dribbling from her gaping jaws. Her back was curved back so far it looked painful and her human eye was large and muddied. **“Fuck!”**

She was bringing herself down harder and harder, polluting the air with the wet smacking of flesh on flesh and moans, and while no one could quite hold a candle to how Sasori fucked, I considered Zetsu close competition. Her cunt was constricting my cock like a python and her bouncing on me became erratic, cluing me into what was happening to her because I was getting there too. An imaginary fire burned me from head to toe and I knew there was a ticking time bomb in my junk, threatening to go off at any second. Suddenly, her hand lurched up and she reached it behind her to where I still had mine clenching her ass (must’ve left a bruise by now). Her hand was shaking as it scratched at one of my own, and picking up on the urgency, I gave it to her. Bringing it around, she then pushed it down her underwear and I understood what it was she wanted. I cupped my hand, giving the mouth on it room as it poked its tongue out and massaged it against her clitoris. That was all it took.

Zetsu let out an ear-splitting scream that could’ve shattered windows. Her jaws snapped shut like a beartrap and her eye went white as it rolled into the back of her head. She was trembling so hard that, paired with the white eyes, she could be mistaken as being possessed. Her muscles clamped down onto me and spasmed, soaking me in fluid that for a moment, made me think she pissed herself. It took me a moment to realize what she had done was the female version of ejaculating. What was that called again? Squirting. Yes, that. Sasori never did that either.

After one last thrust into her, I gave into my own climax and with a mangled moan, released three months of abstinence and sexual frustration into her, resulting in a black out from the magnitude of it. I don’t know how long I was out but when I came too, there was a high-pitched ringing in my ears and my vision had bleached white. It must’ve been just a few seconds because my manhood was pulsating, and balls clenched as they continued emptying their load. There was a lot of it too as it was gushing down my own thighs. Finally, after the longest orgasm I ever had, clocking in at ten seconds (perhaps longer since I passed out), it finished, and my manhood and balls deflated like a balloon. Everything inside me was tingling and my lungs burned as I heaved for breath.

Blinking my eyes a few times, my eyesight bled back and the first thing I noticed was somehow, Zetsu had remained upright during her climax. Given how powerful it was, I expected her to pass out like I did. She was taking deep breaths like me with her jaw so slacked open that drool was cascading from it, pooling in the hollow of my stomach. Considering whatelse I was covered in currently; a little spit was nothing. Several seconds later, she finally teetered and crumpled in a boneless heap beside me, her hot, panting breath ruffling my blonde fringe and her sweaty face buried in my neck.

“Deidara-san…” I thought she had fallen asleep and had begun dozing off myself, so I was slightly startled when she spoke up. “Did I…take care of it?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Did I take care of it…better than Sasori did?”

I chuckled a bit at the unexpected question. “Sure.” After saying this, I half-expected Sasori’s angry spirit to come flying through the window to damn me.

 **“Good.”** With a yawn, she nuzzled her face into the junction of my shoulder and neck and her breathing thinned out seconds later, evidence she was asleep.

Maybe I could get used to Zetsu “taking care” of me now.


End file.
